


Auction

by AudreyInTheUniverse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kidnapped Peter Parker, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyInTheUniverse/pseuds/AudreyInTheUniverse
Summary: Omega Peter is kidnapped by an underground slave trade and Tony stumbles upon him during the auction:Peter knew he shouldn’t have left the house, not just after his first heat ended. Sweet pheromones still clung to his skin and slick made a wet trail down his thigh, but he needed to make it to work, or else he and May would fall further behind on their rent.Now he was cornered in a dark alley, large alphas hovering over him and suffocating him with their musk.“Oooh,” One cooed, “What a pretty little thing we’ve found. You smell like you’re just begging to be taken, slut.” The insult was accompanied by a glob of spit landing in Peter’s hair, startling him so bad Peter flinched backwards.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 346





	Auction

Peter knew he shouldn’t have left the house, not just after his first heat ended. Sweet pheromones still clung to his skin and slick made a wet trail down his thigh, but he needed to make it to work, or else he and May would fall further behind on their rent.

Now he was cornered in a dark alley, large alphas hovering over him and suffocating him with their musk.

“Oooh,” One cooed, “What a pretty little thing we’ve found. You smell like you’re just begging to be taken, slut.” The insult was accompanied by a glob of spit landing in Peter’s hair, startling him so bad Peter flinched backwards.

“No, don’t you smell it?” Another said, sounding far too excited, “He’s a virgin.”

_____

Tony gritted his teeth as he entered the dimly lit room, the smell of sex, drugs, and alpha arousal assaulting his nose. The nervous doorman led him and his bodyguards to a table that stood right in front of the stage. The alpha eyed the velvet chair disdainfully as he sat, the doorman pulling it out for him.

The sooner this was over with, the better. The only reason Tony attended the auction in the first place was to maintain his relationship with Strange, but Tony was starting to doubt that this was worth it.

Soon guards started to march drugged omegas onto the stage, the alphas in the audience hooting as they forced them to turn or bend over. It made Tony sick, and he did his best to ignore his urge to shoot all the alphas in the forehead and gift their corpses to the omegas they abused.

The alpha had just downed his second shot of scotch when an omega boy stumbled onto the stage. He absolutely took Tony’s breath away. Even dazed, his caramel eyes were stunning and his soft brown curls made Tony want to run his fingers through the boy’s hair. He was naked, his tiny, curvy body on display, his small waist and pale, unblemished skin making Tony drool. The omega was perfect.

And then the guard went and shoved the boy forward, cracking a riding crop hard on the boy’s flank. The boy’s eyes filled with tears, and he scrambled away from the guard, falling on the stage with a thud loud enough to make Tony cringe.

“You see that, folks? Wonderfully submissive, the sweetest little thing really, and just look how easily marked that skin is,” The auctioneer crowed, pinching the boy’s stomach to show off the red mark it left behind.

That wouldn’t do at all, Tony thought as his blood boiled.

“We start at 400,000, but for a pretty thing like this, that’s nothing!”

“450,000!”

“550,000!”

“600,000!”

“700,000!”

Anonymous voices clambered to call out their bid.

“Five million!” Tony roared, standing up hard enough to push his chair back.

The crowd hushed, and the auctioneer fell silent, stunned.

“Y-yes, five million dollars is the bid,” the man stuttered, “going once, going twice, sold!”

_____

After the auction, a server led Tony to the back.

“We’ll have your purchase ready in just a minute, sir,” the server said politely, quietly exiting the room.

When they brought to boy to him, he was trembling, a bruise already forming on his back from the abuse he suffered on stage. He was still naked, but now a chain was wrapped around his neck attached to a leather leash.

Tony cooed at the poor thing, whispering soft reassurances as he pulled the whimpering boy into his chest, carefully sliding his suit jacket off his shoulders to wrap around the boy. The boy was so small, the jacket hung to his thighs. He was still clearly drugged and frightened, and it broke Tony’s almost nonexistent heart.

When the omega nuzzled into Tony’s neck, making little snuffling noises, Tony vowed to not let any harm come to the omega he didn’t even know the name of yet.


End file.
